Fire And Ice
by MidnightKiss1991
Summary: Crystal and her friend Reeney were ordinary girls until one night they were attacked by an heartless transported to another world. There they find out that they are destine to fight each other as Fire and the Ice Princesses.
1. Chapter 1 The Mysterious Events

Here is an Kingdom heart Fanfic!! It is my first one soo don't be too harsh.

* * *

Chapter 1 The Mysterious Events

The sky was turning grey and a storm was about to come. An girl was asleep under a tree and was woken by her friend Reeney. "Crystal wake up!! Its about to rain!" the brunette girl yelled. Crystal woke up and sat up. She yawned and said sleepily "I warn you to not wake me up when I'm asleep. You know I get in a bad mood when people wake me up from a nice nap."

"I'm sorry. Its just the weather is starting to get bad." Crystal groaned and followed Reeney back into their house. They made it to their house before the rain started pouring and again Crystal groaned. She hated the rain because the weather puts her into a really bad mood. She walked to the living room and turned on the television. She started flipping through the channels and found that YuYu Hakusho was on. Reeney came in and sat down beside her. Crystal got up a minute later and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed chips and two cans of ice tea. Then she went back to the living room and handed one ice tea to her friend. She sat back down and opened the bag of chips. " I can't believe Yusuke is actually an demon."

"Hmm." Then suddenly an loud thunder was heard which made the girls jump. Crystal covered her ears and started shaking. "Is something the matter Crystal?"

"I hate thunder." Then another one was heard and Crystal jumped again. Suddenly the television turned off and Reeney asked "What's going on?"

"Maybe its because the storm." Crystal replied. Her voice was shaky and Reeney was surprised to see her in this state. 'I never had seen her like this. She always act so tough at school.' Reeney thought. Suddenly a black monster with white eyes appeared from the ground. Both girls screamed and got of the couch when it attacked. "What is going on!?" Crystal yelled. Suddenly an key blade appeared in both girl's hand and both girls had an confuse look on their face. Crystal's key blade was red and flames decorated it. Reeney's was blue and decorated with picturesof icicles. "What is this?" Reeney asked.

'Use the key blade to fight him.' a voice said. The monster started for Crystal and she got into an fighting stance. She attacked before the monster could and it disappeared. The key blade disappeared from both girls hand and Crystal fell to her knees. She sighed in relief and Reeney asked "Are you alright?"

Crystal nodded. Then an hooded figure appeared and motioned them to follow him. Reeney was about to follow him when Crystal grabbed her wrist. Reeney turned around and saw her friend shaking her head. "We don't know who he is. He could be a rapist for all we know."

"You worry to much Crystal. Besides I have a feeling that we can trust him." Crystal shook her head. She knew once Reeney made her mind about something she will stick to it. She sighed and decided to follow her. She just hoped that she won't regret it later.

* * *

"Sora!! Where are you!?" an girl with red hair name Kairi yelled. Kairi looked everywhere for the spiky brown hair boy and couldn't find him anywhere. She walked outside from Merlin's house and found Aeris talking to Tifa. "Aeris! Tifa! Have you seen Sora?"

"The last time I saw him he was with Riku. They should be Cid's office." Aeris stated.

"Thanks Aeris." Then she ran off leaving the two girls staring at her. "I wonder why she in such a hurry." Tifa remarked.

Kairi finally reached Cid's office and Sora there helping out with the equipments. "Sora!" Kairi yelled. Sora dropped the stuff he was carrying when he heard Kairi's voice. "Yes Kairi?"

"King Mickey wants to see you. He said something about a new mission. You come to Riku."

Both boys nodded. Then they followed Kairi back to Merlin's house.

* * *

"So you are saying that two girls from another world will come to our world and one of them has the powers aid the Nobodies?" Sora asked.

Mickey nodded. "That's not the only thing if she is in the wrong hands her powers be used to destroy this whole world. The Organization is after those two girls and it is your duty to protect them."

Sora and Riku nodded.

"Where are we?" Reeney asked.

"I don't know but I have a really bad feeling about this."

"Where did that man go? He just disappeared when we arrived here."

"I told you that we shouldn't of followed him. Now look where it got us into!" Crystal smack her friend on the back of her head.

"Ow! That hurt!!" Reeney pouted.

"Not my fault." Suddenly an figure in an black coat appeared in front of them. "Hello girls." The figure greeted. He took of his hood and revealed his red hair.

"Who are you!?" Crystal snarled.

"The name is Axel. Got it memorized?"

"What do you want?" Reeney asked.

"Your powers basically."

"Powers?" Crystal asked.

Axel nodded. "Are you going to come quietly or are you going to make this hard on me?" The girls didn't move instead they stood still. "I guess I'll have to take you by force." Then he summoned his chakrums and dozens of Dusks appeared. The key blade both appeared in both girls hand and they both girls' hand. 'What is going on?' Crystal thought. Dusks started toward them and both girls got into a fighting stance. They attacked every dusks that came toward them but more and more replaced them. That didn't stop the girls and they continue to attack. Soon they were surrounded and they grew tired. "This is the end. Come with me quietly and I won't hurt you." Crystal glared at him and searched for a way to escape. Suddenly two boys appeared and attacked each dusks. "Both girls was amazed at the boys speed and Axel growled before disappearing. Then the rest of the dusks disappeared and both boys walked toward the girls. "Are you girls alright?" The silver hair boy asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for saving us." Crystal said.

"No problem." The boy said.

"Ahhhh!!" Reeney screamed. Then she jumped the silver hair boy and Crystal groaned.

"Looks like you got another fan girl Riku." The spiky hair boy smirked.

"Shut up Sora!"

"Reeney." Crystal said innocently. "GET OFF OF HIM NOW!!" Crystal screamed.

"Looks like someone is jealous." Sora laughed. Crystal glared at him and he stopped laughing. Crystal walked to Reeney and pried her of Riku. "Stop trying to jump every boy you see!" Crystal yelled. Then she slapped her on the head and Reeney pouted. Crystal sighed and Riku said "Well you two already know our names so we don't have to introduce ourselves but can you tell us your names?"

"My name is Crystal. Pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Reeney!!"

"Don't have to yell!! You are giving me a headache!!" The boys watched them as they bicker and started laughing. "You two really crack us up!"

"Glad you enjoyed the show. Now do you mind telling us where are we are?"

"You're at Hollow Baston." Riku replied.

"Follow us and you'll get all the answers you want." The two boys started walking away and Reeney started following them. Crystal sighed while shaking her head and followed them as well.


	2. Chapter 2 Fire and Ice Princesses

Chapter 2 Fire and Ice Princesses

"Ok so can anyone tell me what is going on?" Crystal asked. "Why is Mickey Mouse here?"

"This is so freaking cool!!" Reeney screamed.

"Can you stop yelling!? I mean you can attract the whole world here with your screaming!" Mickey coughed to get the girls attention and it did. The two girls turned their heads toward him and he started explaining everything. Crystal and Reeney sat there quietly and listened to the whole story. Mickey was finally done explaining and Crystal sat there thinking quietly. "This is so cool!! We have powers!!" Reeney yelled.

"I told you not to yell!!" Crystal yelled.

"Then why can you yell?"

"Because I'm older than you."

"That is not fair!" Reeney pouted.

"Well life isn't fair now is it?"

"You two always bicker like this?" Riku asked.

"Yes." Both girls said in a unison. Suddenly the computer started beeping and Sora ran over to see what it was. "It looks like the Nobodies are causing trouble in Agrabah."

"Let's go then." Kairi said. Crystal and Reeney followed the group toward the door. Mickey grabbed Riku's hand and ordered "Keep an eyes on her."

Riku nodded.

* * *

"Looks like the Fire and Ice Princesses has finally arrived in this world." an man stated. He had dark brown hair that went to his shoulders. His bangs covered most of his brown eyes. He was tall and muscular. "It seems. What are we going to do Brandon?" Another man asked. He was a little younger than Brandon and he has short red hair. Compare to Brandon he was more muscular and a little taller than him.

"We will pay them a visit. I would like to see her again."

The minute the group arrive in Agrabah they were ambushed by a group of Nobodies. Everyone summoned their key blades and the fight began. Crystal and Reeney charged forward and swung their key blade viciously killing at least ten Nobodies each. The group was surprised at how they could use the key blade easily and they were just an beginner. When the fight was over two figures appeared in front of them. "Who are you?" Sora asked.

"We are no obliged to answer that question."

"Are you here for the Princess?" Riku asked.

"Yes." He looked at Crystal with and hungry look that make Crystal take a step back. "You won't take her without a fight!" Sora yelled.

"I was hoping this would be easy but I guess it won't" A key blade appeared in both Eric's and Brandon's hands. Riku and Sora was surprised that they had a key blade and Sora asked "Who are you guys?"

"Just say we are the Dark Wielders." Eric replied. Suddenly little creatures appeared and keyblades appeared in each teenagers hands. Later in the fight Crystal noticed that she was getting separated from her friends and Brandon suddenly attacked. It caught her by surprise and he pinned her to an nearby wall. His face were only a few inches from hers and said "Crystal are you really going to fight your destiny?"

"If your talking about turning myself into the darkness than yes."

"You can never escape the darkness it will always find you." Crystal was started to get uncomfortable because his face was to close to hers. Brandon, who noticed decided to lean closer, and Crystal turned her head away. Even though her head was turned away she could see amusement in his eyes. He whispered softly in her ears "How can you forget me Crystal?" Crystal was surprised at that question but before she could ask anything Reeney came to rescue her. Brandon gave a quick kiss on her cheeks before leaving. Crystal was so confused at his actions that she didn't see or hear her friends asking her an question. "Crystalllll. Helloooo. Anyone there??" Reeney asked, waving her right hand in front of Crystal's face. Crystal finally snapped from her daze and said "Huh?"

"Are you alright? You don't look so good." Riku asked.

"I'm fine."

"Then let's hurry up and seal the keyhole." Sora said.

Crystal nodded. She followed her friends to where the keyhole was hidden and finally sealed it.

* * *

"Crystal!! Crystal!!" Reeney yelled. Crystal snapped out from her thoughts and looked at her friend. They just arrived at Destiny Islands so Crystal and Reeney decided to go exploring. "Are you alright Crystal?? You been like this since the fight with the Dark Wielders."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Anyway I need to be alone." Then she started walking away from her friend leaving her wondering what had happened to her. Crystal walked to the beach and sat down on the sand. She took of her shoes and sat closer to the water so her feet could get soaked. Crystal sat there for hours thinking about what happened with Brandon and the question he asked. For some reason he looked familiar but she can't remember where she saw him. She probably haven't seen him in ages and that's probably why she couldn't remember him. She usually is good with remember faces and names but if she hasn't seen that person for years than she will forget him or her. The breeze blew softly against her hair and it felt really good. For some odd reason she liked sitting near the beach since she was little. She laid back and closed her eyes. She didn't hear anyone until a voice startled her. Her eyes opened and saw Riku standing over her. "Riku!! You startled me. Don't ever do that again!"

"Sorry."

"Anyway how did you know I was here?"

"Reeney told me since she knew you like going to the beach."

Crystal groaned. Reeney had to ruin the peacefulness and calmness she felt. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Why you ask?"

"Everyone been noticing that your acting really weird."

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired." Riku didn't believe her but he left it at that and started at the sunset with her. Their was silence between them but they didn't mind. They enjoyed each others company. Crystal started humming her favorite song. Usually she wouldn't sing or hum in front of people that she didn't know but for some odd reason she felt really comfortable around Riku. When she was done a smile appeared on Riku's face and he said "You have a really nice voice."

"Thanks." Crystal smiled.

"What song was it?"

"A song that my mother sang for me when I was younger."

"Ah." It started to get cold and Riku noticed Crystal rubbing her arms. "Let's go back."

Crystal nodded. Then both teenagers headed back to the house.

* * *

An girl name Erica was helping Eric clean up the living room. "Brandon been a really good mood since he saw Crystal." the dark hair girl stated. "I know. It is really creepy." Eric said.

"I'm glad that he saw Crystal. He missed her a lot." Erica stated.

"What is Crystal to you two anyway?"

"Well to me she is kind of like my sister and to Brandon well... you could say he was his savior."

"Savior?"

Erica nodded. Then she continued "Back in 7th grade Brandon was an really bad kid. He smokes, drinks, steals and he gets into trouble a lot with police officers that's when he met Crystal. After the day he met her he vowed that he won't do anything bad or hurt her in anyway."

"Then why did he hurt her at Agrabah."

"I don't even know the answer to that. I guess he forgotten the vow." Erica shrugged.

* * *

Well here is Chapter 2. Please review!! What will happen to our heroes? Well you have to stay tune 2 the next chapter 2 find out.


	3. Chapter 3 The Nightmare

Sorry for the long wait!! I was pretty much busy and stuff so I couldn't go on the computer much. Anywho here is chapter 3!! Hope you like it!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts but I do own my characters!

* * *

Chapter 3 The Nightmare

_A girl ran down the castle hallway, trying to escape from her pursuers. Yelling could be heard from behind her but she ignored it anb continue running. Her boots pounded on the floor and sweat ran down her face. She still didn't understand why her pursuers were after her but she knew it has to do with her powers. Her breathes turned into gasps and her legs were starting to grow tired. She finally saw a door and went in the room. She closed it and slid down the door, hoping that they would pass her. "Lyla where are you!? Come out!!" Lyla pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face between her knees. She was so scared and she knew if she get caught she would die. Suddenly the footsteps started getting louder and she held her breathe. She moved quietly away from the door and sat at the corner. ' I'll never get out of this.' Lyla thought. She started to cry silently and she was wondering why God hate her. Suddenly the door burst open and a man appeared. "There you are Lyla." An smirk appeared on his face and Lyla started whimpering. The man came closer and kneel in front of her. He placed his hands on his cheeks and she flinched from the contact. "Don't worry I won't hurt you."  
_

_"Stay away." Lyla choked. She was so scared that she had to force those words out but the man didn't listen. Instead he grabbed her right arm and pulled her into an embrace. Lyla eyes widen with fear and surprise. Lyla knew that she shouldn't struggle or the man would kill her. She stayed still and the man buried his face on her neck. "You smell like strawberries."__ Suddenly Lyla felt an knife behind her back and tears started to form in her eyes. 'This is it. I'm going to die.'_

Crystal woke up screaming and sweating from the nightmare. She was gasping and she looked around the room. She was in her room that Kari gave her when they came back from the mission. She pulled of her covers and got off her bed before going toward the bathroom. She opened the faucet and let the water run while she splashed her face with the cold water. 'It's just a dream. Nothing special.' She turned of the faucet and looked at the mirror. Suddenly Lyla's face appeared on the mirror and she screamed. She ran out of her bathroom and fell on her knees. She heard her door open and turned around. Reeney peeked her head in and asked "Crystal are you alright? I heard you screaming."

"Yeah. I'm fine." Crystal choked. She was still shaking from the nightmare and Reeney came in before closing the door behind her. " Are you sure? You're shaking? Is it that nightmare again?"

Crystal nodded weakly. Reeney sat next to her and gave her friend a hug. "Do you think it is telling you something?"

"I don't know but it feels so real. I actually felt the knife on me."

"Shh its okay. Maybe we should ask King Mickey tomorrow."

"No." Reeney sighed and wonder why is Crystal always stubborn when it comes to asking help. For as long as she known Crystal she never really relied on her friends on anything. She always said that relying on people was the immature thing to do and that you will never be independent when you rely on others. Reeney admit that she is right but sometimes she think Crystal carries all the weight on her own.

"Well I'm going to go back. If you need anything just call me."

Crystal nodded. Reeney left the room and Crystal went back to sleep.

* * *

"Kairi!!" The redhead turned around and saw Reeney running toward her. "Do you need something Reeney?"

"Have you seen Crystal?"

"No I haven't seen her since yesterday. Why?"

"Well I went to check her room and she wasn't there so I've been searching for her."

"Have you check the library? She said something about checking it out today."

"Oh yeah!! Thanks Kairi!!" Then Reeney ran off and Kairi went back to her chore.

* * *

"Brandon you have to stop this." Erica said. Brandon looked at his cousin with and confuse look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the thing with Crystal. You have to stop before you end up hurting her."

"It won't matter ass long as I get what I want."

"Brandon!! How about your vow that you made when you met her!!" Before she realized it Brandon slapped her across the face and Erica fell to the ground. Erica looked at him astonish. His eyes were filled with anger and it scared Erica. She had never seen him this angry accept the time when Crystal was bullied by a group of guys. "Don't you dare mention that vow to me!!" He yelled before leaving the room. Erica sat there looking at the ground and whispered "Crystal..."

* * *

Crystal grabbed an book about dreams from the bookshelf and took a seat on the desk. It was really quiet in the library and it was really empty. Besides her there were only two other people besides the librarian here. She sighed and opened the book. She was reading when she realized that someone sat down next to her. She looked up and saw Riku smiling at her. "Hey." He said.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Well I was looking for you and Reeney is worried about you. She didn't see you in your room this morning."

"Oh. Well I couldn't sleep so I decided to come to the library." She looked back at her book and Riku started to notice how beautiful she was. Hi eyes wander to her lips and how he wish he could kiss it. 'Damn hormones.' Riku thought.

Crystal noticed him staring at her and asked "Is something wrong?"

"N-no i-its n-nothing." Crystal started at him with an confuse look beofre she turned back to her book. "Crystal!!" Reeney yelled. Crystal sighed and closed her book. Why can't her friend learn to be quiet and that this is an library. Crystal stood up and placed her book on the shelf. Reeney appeared and asked "I was looking everywhere for you Crystal!! I thought you died!!"

"Reeney lower your voice we are in the library and I told you yesterday that I will be in the library."

"But still!!" She whined. Crystal sighed again. Sometimes she wonders why she was friends with her not that she didn't want her as a friend. Its just being around her can be tiresome because of her hyperness but she can be sweet sometimes. The three of them left the library and headed back toward Merlin's house.

* * *

Finally I got this chapter like down. Sooo tired. I had like test and quizzes for the past 3 weeks of school and it sucks!! Well anywho back to the story. Brandon is actually kind of based of a friend's friend. Well anywho stay tune to find out what happen next!!

-Crystal


	4. Chapter 4 An Reunion With An Old Friend

Chapter 4

When they stepped in the house the computer started beeping. "It looks like they are starting trouble again." Sora remarked.

"Who?" Crystal asked. Everyone turned their head and saw Crystal along with Reeney and Riku. "Organization 13."

"Organization 13? Who are they?" Reeney asked.

"They are organization filled with Nobodies. They are trying to resurrect Kingdom Hearts." Sora replied.

"We have to split in two groups there are trouble both in Land of the Dragons and a new world call Heartland or something." Leon said

"Riku you take Reeney and Crystal to Heartland. I'll take Kairi and Leon." Sora ordered.

Riku nodded.

"Let's head out!!" Sora yelled. Everyone left the room and went into the Gummi Ship.

"It is to quiet. I don't like it." Crystal whispered. It has been an hour since Sora dropped them off here and they didn't encounter anything. "Do you think it is a trap?" Reeney asked.

"Maybe. We have to proceed with caution." Riku said.

"I wonder why this world is called Heartland." Crystal remarked. Suddenly a black bug with yellow eyes appeared and Riku yelled "Heartless!!" The three teenagers summoned their key blade and the battle began. Crystal ferociously attacked the heartless and suddenly Brandon appeared in front of her. "Hello Crystal." Brandon walked toward her and Crystal placed her key blade in front of her. "Stay away!!"

"Crystal you still don't remember me do you?" Brandon grabbed her keyblade and roughly pushed her to the wall. Crystal wince in pain and looked up. She met his eyes and recognized the sadness that filled in eyes. "Crystal how can you forget me?"

"Brandon? Is that you?" Crystal whispered.

"Yes."

"Why are you here?"

"To bring you with me."

"Crystal!!" Reeney yelled. Crystal looked over Brandon's shoulders and saw her friends running toward her. "Get away from her Brandon!!" Riku yelled.

"Crystal… tell me do you really think these are your friends? What happen to the Crystal that don't trust anybody?"

"These are my friends they won't betray me."

"Really? Didn't you say that about Amanda and now look what she did."

"Stop." Crystal whispered. Tears started to form in her eyes as she remember Amanda her ex best friend, who became friends with her so that she could humiliate her. "Crystal do you still want to go through this pain?"

"Leave Crystal alone Brandon!!" Reeney yelled. She ran up and swung her key blade but a shield appeared. Reeney flew and landed on the ground. "Reeney!" Crystal struggled to escape from Brandon's grasp so she could help her friend. "Let me go!!" Crystal yelled. Brandon didn't listen instead he grabbed her arm and a heart with a large X appeared on her hand. "This is a mark to remember me by." Then he disappeared and Crystal fell unconscious.

Crystal woke up the next day and realized that she was in her room. She pulled of the blanket and swung her legs to the edge of her bed. "So you are finally awake." Crystal looked up and saw Riku leaning against the doorframe. "Hey." Crystal smiled. Riku got off the doorframe and walked toward her. He sat down next to her and asked "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. How long has I been sleeping?"

"About three days. Reeney and the others were really worried about you." Right on cue Reeney came running in and hugged Crystal. "Crystal!! I'm so glad you're alright!!"

"Can't… breathe…" Crystal choked.

Reeney quickly got off me and said "Opps sorry."

"Its fine." She smiled. She stood up and stretched before she started walking out of the room. Her friends followed her and together the three teenagers walked downstairs. Kairi, Tifa, and Aeris was sitting on the sofa chattint when the teenagers vcame down. At the sight of Crystal Kairi ran up and gave Crystal an hug. "Crystal!! I'm so glad you're alright!!"

"That is what Reeney said to." Crystal laughed. Kairi let her go and looked at Crystal with an confuse look. "Why are you laughing because of that?"

"I just find it hilarious that you two said the exact same thing word for word." Leon appeared along with an blonde guy. Leon noticed Crystal and said "I'm glad that you are well."

"Thanks." She smiled. Crystal's gaze turned to the blond guy and Leon noticed her stare. "This is Cloud. He is an old friend. Cloud this is Crystal."

"Hi. Its a pleasure to meet you."

Cloud just nodded his head in response and Crystal could tell that he is an quiet guy. The monitor started beeping and Sora said "There's trouble in Halloween Town. It seems that dusks are attacking innocents."

"Okay then let's get going beofre anything else happens." Riku stated.


	5. Chapter 5 Darkness

Chapter 5

Crystal and her friends arrived at Halloween Town and each was dressed up in halloween costumes. Crystal and Reeney was a witch but Crystal's dress went up to her knee and was black with long flowy sleeves. Reeney's was black also but her went up to the floor and it didn't have a sleev instead she wore a jacket to cover herself. Sora was an vampire and was dress in black with a long cape. Kairi was a princess with an tiara on her head. Her dress was pink and went up to her knees which she was grateful for since it made it easier for her to move. Riku was an prince and Crystal must admit he looked very handsome with his costume. Suddenly an skeleton appeared and exclaimed "Sora!! It's been awhile and you brought your friends!!"

"Hello Jack." Sora said.

"Sora I feel huge amount of power in this town." Crystal stated.

"Who are these two young ladies? I've never seen them before."

"This is Crystal and Reeney." Sora answered as he pointed to each of us when he mentioned our names.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Jack." Crystal said politly.

"Yes it is!!"

"Jack have there been strange things going on here?" Sora asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact the other day I saw a man with an black robe running toward thegraveyard."

"Organization 13!" The teenager yelled in unison.

"Don't worry Jack we will handle this." Sora remarked. He ran off and the others followed close behind him. When they arrived in the graveyard a creepy feeling started to overwhelm Crystal's body. "I don't like this place." Crystal stated.

"Well it can't be helped. Jack said one of the members of Organization 13 came here."

"I know. Its just to quiet." Crystal saw something moved in the corner of her eyes and turned her head. "What's wrong?" Reeney asked.

"I think I saw him or her." Crystal started running and Reeney cried "Crystal!! Wait!!" She ran after her with Kairi, Sora and Riku close behind her. Crystal continued to follow the road and finally came to a stop when she reached an abandon place. Fences surround the yard and Crystal continue to walk as she looked around to see if anyone was here. Her keyblade appeared in her hands and a voice said "Are you always this cautious?"

"Who's there!?" Crystal turned to where the voice came from and a figure materialized in front of her. He pulled down his hood and revealed his red hair. "Axel." Crystal snarled.

"Is that a way to greet an friend?"

"I rather die then be friends with you!!" Crystal snapped.

"That really hurts my feeling."

"Crystal!!" Reeney yelled. Before Crystal realized it her friends was standing beside her. They summoned their keyblades and Axel summoned his weapon. "I don't have time to deal with you guys. Just give me those two princesses!!"

"Never!" Kairi yelled. Suddenly the group was surround by dusks and the battle started. Riku charged forward with Kairi and Sora behind him. Reeney and Crystal slashed down every dusk that came toward them. Before she knew it she was separated from her friends. Axel appeared only inches away from her and asked "Why do you fight the darkness?"

"Because I don't like the dark."

"Is that all?" Axel laughed. "You shouldn't hate it. Giving yourself into darkness is the only way you can save yourself. Let me ask you a question have you ever wanted to kill someone because they had done wrong to you?" I didn't answer and an smirk appeared on his face. "I will take that as an yes."

"You are wrong! I never thought that!" Crystal yelled. She knew he was right but she wanted to believe that it wasn't her that thought those terrible thoughts. Yes she actually did wanted to kill some people for hurting her and her friends but she just said it out of anger she didn't really mean it. Tears started to for out of her eyes and she cried "I never meant to think those thoughts!"

"But you did. Thinking those thoughts already made you into an horrible person." Axel took a step forward and pushed her to a nearby fence crushing her with his body. He leaned toward her ear and whispered "Everytime you think those thoughts pieces of your heart will be cover with darkness."

"No..." Crystal whispered.

"I wonder how much more pain can you endure until you finally give in to the darkness. Your heart is already half covered."

"No." Crystal shook her head. "No!!" Her eyes turned blue and a large amount of power was released from her body. It pushed Axel back and then feel on her knees. She looked at her arm and saw that the mark Brandon gave her was glowing. "Crystal!!" Reeney yelled. She ran toward her and knelt down beside her. She noticed the mark was glowing and turned to Axel. "What did you do to her!!" Reeney demanded.

"Nothing. That mark was already on her."

"You liar!!" Kairi yelled.

"Crystal if you don't want to feel pain then come to the darkness." He stopped to let her answer but when she didn't he continued "I'll give you a week to decide what you want to do." He was about to disappear when an arrow shot him and a voice yelled "Don't you dare move another inch!!"

* * *

Well in this chapter you got a hint on Crystal's past which to tell you the truth it isn't a very pleasant one but you will learn more in the next chapter. Anway who is this mysterious character that appeared? Well you have to wait till the next chapter 2 find out soo stay tune!!

-Crystal


	6. Chapter 6 Stephanie

Chapter 6 Crystal's past

Crystal looked up and asked "Stephanie!? What are you doing here!?"

"I'll answer you later. We have to deal with him first."

"Another one of you pathetic kids. I have no time to deal with you guys." Then he summoned an black vortex and Reeny started running toward him. He stepped in and disappeared before Reeney could do anything to him. "Damn him." Suddenly Crystal collapsed on the floor and everyone turned around. "Crystal!!" Reeney and Stephanie yelled. She ran toward her as Riku carried her bridal style. "Is she alright?" Stephanie asked.

"She'll be fine. She just used to much of her powers." Riku answered calmly.

Stephanie and Reeney sighed in relief.

"Let's go back." Sora stated. Together the teenagers headed back to the Gumi ship. Inside the Gummi Ship Riku place Crystal on a sofa in the spare room. He pulled a chair next to her and sat down. Reeney come in asked "Is she alright?"

"Yeah. She's sleeping now."

"That's a relief." Reeney sighed.

"Hey. You two are her friends right?" Riku asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you know what happen in her life?"

"Well I can't really tell you anything. It is up to her if she wants to tell you or not." Reeney answered.

* * *

Crystal woke up and noticed that she was back in her room. Riku was sleeping next to her peacefully. His silver hair covered part of his face and he doesn't really look like he is turning eighteen. 'I guess people look younger when they sleep.' She threw her blanket to the side and quietly got up so she wouldn't wake him up. Then she left the room and saw her friends her friends sleeping peacefully on the sofas. Crystal decided to take a walk around town and left the house. It was dawn and the sunset was beautiful. Crystal smiled and the morning wind blew softly against her hair. She started walking toward the little garden that Aeris made. When she arrived there she saw Cloud there and said "Good morning Cloud. What are you doing here so early?"

"Good morning Crystal. I could ask you the same thing." He watched Crystal took a seat beside her. "I Couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk."

"Are you think about what happened yesterday?"

"How you know about that?"

"Riku and the others told me about it. Look don't worry about it."

"Yeah... Its just sometimes I feel that I'm slipping into the darkness."

"I know how you feel. I feel the same way."

"Crystal!!" Stephanie's voice yelled. Then she appeared in the garden and ran toward Crystal. She hugged her and said "I'm glad you are alright."

"I'm sorry to worry you guys."

She notice Cloud there and smiled. "Hello Cloud."

Cloud just nodded.

"Come on. Let's go back everyone is looking for you."

Crystal nodded. Then she got up and waved good-bye to Cloud before following Stephanie to the house. When they arrived Reeney jumped her and caught her of guard. Both girls fell to the ground and Reeney yelled "Crystal!! I'm so glad you're alright!"

"You don't have to scream in my ear and get off me!!" Reeney got off her and Crystal stood up. Reeney leaned toward her ear and whispered "Riku asked about your past yesterday." Crystal looked at her and said nothing. She understood the look Reeney gave her. She looked down and her eyes was filled with sadness. She didn't want to talk about her past since she wanted to bury it and forget about it. "It looks like Brandon is starting trouble up again." Sora said. Crystal head snapped up when she heard his name and still couldn't believe what had happen to him. "Where is he?" Crystal asked.

"It's a new world. It's called Breaking Dawn or something."

"Then let's go." Crystal said. She was about to leave when Sora stopped her. "Wait I think you should sit this one out."

"Why?" Crystal asked as she turned around.

"Because you are still healing and if you use anymore of your powers you can die."

"I'm fine. I can handle him."

"Sora just let her go. She is very stubborn and you won't be able to make her stay." Stephanie stated.

"Fine. Let's go." Everyone left and headed toward the new world.

* * *

"It seems that Brandon is taking a huge interest in that Fire Princess. What's her name? Crystal isn't it?" Xenmas said.

"Yeah." Axel replied.

"Well we can't let him have his way. We need the Fire Princesses if we want to be whole again."

"Yes. I understand Superior." Axel disappeared after that and Xenmas thought 'You will soon be ours.'

* * *

Crystal and her others friends arrived at the new world. They were dressed in a different clothes. Crystal had an blue skirt that matched with her red shirt. She had an jacket over it that went a little over her chest and black boots that matched with the outfit. Reeney wore an blue jeans with and red shirt with sneakers. Stephanie wore tight jeans and an a blue jacket over her white tank top. Kairi wore an pink dress that went a little above her knees and a boot that matched with it. Sora and Riku both wore jeans but one was wearing a blue t-shirt while the other one wore red. Crystal started walking ahead of her friends with Reeney and Stephanie close behind her. The rest followed but kept their distance. "This place looks really familiar." Crystal stated.

"Yeah. It's almost like our world." Reeney agreed.

"Do you think this world could be a replica of ours?" Stephanie asked.

"Don't know. Maybe." Crystal replied.

'Help me.'

"Did you just hear a voice?" Crystal asked.

"No I didn't." Stephanie answered. She listened to see if she could hear any voice but she didnt. "Are you sure you are not imagining it?" Stephanie asked.

"No. I'm pretty sure I heard it. It's coming from that abandon house." Crystal pointed and her two friends turned their head. When Sora and the others caught up with them Riku asked "What's wrong?"

"Crystal says that she's hearing voices coming from that abandon house." Stephanie pointed to the house and the other three teenagers looked. The house was old and some stairs were missing. Colors were fading and when the teenagers went up the stairs it squeaked. The door didn't closed right so Crystal pushed it open. The inside was normal. There was stairs was next to the door and a small cabinet was placed beside it. Crystal started walking inner and her friends followed quietly. The house was small since it only had a living room and an kitchen that was next to it. The sofas in the living was worn out and the furnitures was covered in dust. Crystal was starting to have a bad feeling about this place. She was about to leave with her friends when a voice stopped her. 'Please help me.' Crystal turned around and saw an girl in the corner of the room. "Is something wrong Crystal?" Kairi asked. Crystal turned to her friends and was wondering if they saw that. She turned back to the corner where the girl was standing but she found nothing. Crystal turned back to her friends and said "Someone is definitely here and calling me." Crystal decided to go up the stairs and her friends followed her obediently. The stair creaked as each teenagers walked up and when they reached the top they saw a door. "Its coming from in there." Crystal walked toward it and grabbed the door knob. She turned it and gulped. She didn't know what was in there and hoped that nothing attacked her. "Here let me do it. "Riku said. Crystal stepped out of the way and Riku opened the door. The room was empty but Crystal feels a presence in this room. "No one is here." Stephanie stated.

"No. Someone is definitely here. I feel a presence." Crystal stepped in and Reeney followed her in while her other friends waited outside. "I'm glad you can make it."

"Who's there!? Show yourself!?" Crystal yelled.

Brandon materialized in front of her and said "Hello Crystal."

"Brandon." Crystal whispered. The rest of her friends ran up and stood protectively in front of Crystal. There keyblade appeared in their hands and Brandon said "Oh so you will protect her?" Stephanie and Reeney glared at him while the others prepared for his attack. "Do you really think you can protect Crystal?"

"We are not as weak as you think." Stephanie stated.

"Really? So you actually think you can defeat me?"

"Yeah! We can do anything!" Reeney yelled.

Brandon started laughing and Kairi asked "What is so funny?"

"I just find it hilarious that you weaklings could actually defeat me."

"DID YOU JUST CALLED ME WEAK!! OH YOU ARE SO DEAD!!" Reeney screamed. She charged forward and swung her keyblade at him. Brandon smirked and he grabbed the keyblade before kicking Reeney on the stomach. Blood came out of Reeney's mouth and she flew to the wall. She slid down and started coughing. "Reeney!!" Crystal yelled. She ran toward her and kneeled down. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Crystal helped her stand up and she had her right arm over her stomach. "Now do you understand? You can't beat me."

"We'll see about that!!" Stephanie cried. She charged forward with Sora, Kairi, and Riku behind her. One by one they were thrown to the floor and Reeney charged forward again. Before she could hit him an shield popped up and she fell backwards to the ground. Everyone was groaning in pain and Crystal could feel tears running down her face. Her friends were suffering because of her and she didn't like it. Brandon stood in front of Kairi and kneeled down. He grabbed her neck and lefted her up. He squeezed it and Kairi started making noises and placed her hands over his. "STOP!!" Crystal screamed. Brandon looked at her and noticed she was crying. "Please stop. Leave her alone. I'll go with you if you promise to not hurt my friends anymore." Crystal cried. She fell to her knees and Brandon let Kairi go. Kairi fell to the ground and started coughing. Brandon walked toward her and knelt in front of her. Crystal looked at him and Brandon asked "Why do you care so much for these people?"

"They are my friends."

"Really? Do you actually think that these are your friends?"

"Yes."

"Crystal listen to me. Sooner or later these people will betray you just like your other friends and your dad."

"No they will never do that."

"Really? You said the samething about Alyssa and looked what happened. She betrayed you and the whole school started to hate you. Do I need to continue?" She didnt answer and he continued "How about Jake? He pretended to like you so he can make a fool out of you."

"Stop! I don't want to hear anymore!" Crystal covered her ears and cried harder. He was making her remember her horrible past and he leaned forward. He whispered "How do you know these friends won't do the same?" Crystal didn't say anything instead she continue to cry. "Crystal we will never betray you. You know that." Reeney stated as she struggle to stand up. Crystal looked up and saw Reeney on her feet. "You are just saying that. You will betray her that is what humans do."

"Yes humans do betray people but not humans are like that. Crystal is my friend and I'll never do anything to hurt her." Stephanie said as she stood up. Kairi, Sora, and Riku stood up as well. "Crystal I don't know what you are going through but you can trust us." Kairi said. Crystal cried even harder and Brandon stood up before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Well I hoped you liked it. Please review!! I'll be soo happy!!

-Crystal


	7. Chapter 7 Daddy's Little Girl

Chapter 7

Crystal sat alone at the beach and watch the waves crash against the rocks. Crystal asked the group if they could go back to Destiny Island so she could be alone on the beach since the beach is her favorite place to be. They agreed and together they arrived at the island. Her friends hang ed out at Kairi's house while Crystal went to the beach to think. The wind blew softly against her hair and she brought her knees to her chest. She burried her face between her legs and her past was starting to come back to her. As she thought of her past and didn't fully understand why those things happened to her. Then her father's face appeared in her mind and tears fell down her cheeks. 'Daddy.' She decided to sing a song that she heard on the radio.

_Verse 1:_

_He drops his suitcase by the door_

_She knows her daddy won't be back anymore_

_She drags her feet across the floor_

_Tryna hold back time to keep him holding on_

_And she says_

_Pre Chorus:_

_Daddy Daddy don't leave_

_I'll do anything to keep you_

_Right here with me_

_Can't you see how much I need you_

_Daddy Daddy don't leave_

_Mommy's saying things she don't mean_

_She don't know what she's talking about_

_Somebody hear me out_

_Chorus:_

_Father listen_

_Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go_

_Father save him_

_I would do anything in return_

_I'll clean my room_

_Try hard in school_

_I'll be good_

_I promise you_

_Father, Father_

_I pray to you_

_Verse 2:_

_Now she hasn't slept in weeks_

_She don't want to close her eyes cause she's scared that he'll leave_

_They tried just about everything_

_It's getting harder now_

_For him to breathe_

_And she says_

_Pre Chorus:_

_Daddy Daddy don't leave_

_I'll do anything to keep you_

_Right here with me_

_Can't you see how much I need you_

_Daddy Daddy don't leave_

_The doctors are saying things they don't mean_

_They don't know what they talking about_

_Somebody hear me out_

When she was done she heard someone clapping and turned around. Brandon stood behind her, smiling at her. "You are still an amazing singer I see."

Crystal quickly got up and asked "Why can't you just leave me alone!!"

"Sorry I can't do that."

* * *

"I wonder if Crystal is alright?" Kairi asked.

"I'm going to go look for her. I'm starting to get worried." Stephanie stated.

Kairi stood up as she said "I'll come with you."

"It's fine. I want to talk to her anyway." Then she left the house and started toward the beach. When she arrived she didn't see Crystal anywhere and wondered where she went of to. She looked around and saw something shining on the sand. She walked toward and saw it was Crystal's favorite hair clip and next to it was blood. Stephanie picked it up and fear appeared in her eyes. "Crystal!! Where are you!!" She yelled. When no one answered she ran back to the house. She went in and ran upstairs stright to Rikus's room. "Riku!! Open up!!" Stephanie yelled as she was banging on the door.

The door opened and Riku asked "What's wrong?" Tears shimmered in her eyes as she showed him an hair clip. "It's Crystal. She's gone."

"What!! What do you mean she's gone!?"

"Well I went to the beach to look for her but I couldn't find her anywhere. I only found this and next to it was blood. Something must of happened to her!" Stephanie cried. The others heard the commotion and came out of their rooms. Reeney saw Stephanie crying and asked "What's wrong Stephanie?" She showed her the hair clip and immediately she knew what happened.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. The next one willl be longer. I hope... anywho a cliffy!! What happened to Crystal and what would her friends do now that she is kidnapped? Well stay tune to the next chapter to find out!!

-Crystal


	8. Chapter 8 Destiny

Here's chapter 8!! Hope you like it!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Heart character but I own all mine!

* * *

Chapter 8 Destiny

Crystal woke up and realized that she wasn't at the beach anymore. Instead she was in someone's room and sleeping on someone's bed. She sat up and looked around the room. The walls were painted dark blue and paintings of bands were posted on there. There was a sofa across the bed and a small table was place next to the bed. A small alarm clock was place on top and a lap was next to it. "Good morning." Crystal turned her head and saw Eric leaning against the door frame. "Brandon wants you downstairs." Crystal decided to obey since she didn't know what would happen to her if she didn't. She stood up and followed Eric downstairs toward the living room. They walked through the narrow hallways and Crystal was amazed at how the walls were painted beautifully. One section of the wall had a little girl on the beach playing with her father. Looking at the painting brought tears in her eyes as she remembered her father even though it wasn't real she felt a little jealousy toward the girl. She quickly wiped her tears before anyone noticed that she was crying. They finally arrived at the living room and Brandon was sitting on the couch. Water was dripping from his hair and Crystal realized that he just got out of the bath. He only wore jeans and looked up when he heard footsteps. "Here I brought her for you."He smiled and nodded. Then Eric left the room and Brandon motions her to come toward him. She walked toward him and sat down next to him. "You know you should really dry your hair or you'll catch a cold." Crystal stated.

"Don't worry about me. I don't catch colds that easily."

"Still."

"You haven't changed a bit Crystal. You are still the type of girl to worry about people."

"Well I should stay the same for you. You are still heartless and cold."

"Yeah, I guess that's still me." Brandon laughed.Then Erica came in and yelled "Crystal!! I'm so happy to see you again!!" She ran up and hugged her, catching Crystal by surprise. "Erica? What are you doing here?"

"Well I was the same as Brandon we were transported here." She said as she got of Crystal.

"Erica. Why don't you go make breakfast? I need to talk to Crystal privately."

Erica nodded reluctantly. She knew what would happen to her if she didn't obey her cousin's orders. Crystal watched Erica leave the living room before turning her head toward Brandon. "So? What do you want to talk about?"

"Crystal how long are you going to fight the darkness?" Crystal looked away in annoyance. She kind of had a feeling that he was going to ask her this. "I already told you." She tried to hide her annoyance in her voice but it didn't work. Brandon could tell she was annoyed but he didn't really care. "You don't belong with them. You belong to the dark side."

"You are wrong. I'm with them."

"Really? Do your friends really believe that? Your friends already knew that you were going to be swallowed by darkness that is why that Riku kid is always with you. He's was ordered by King Mickey to keep an eye on you."

"You're lying."

"Why would I lie about this?"

"Because you never wanted me to have friends."

"That's because I didn't want to see you in pain. You may thing the things I do is heartless and cold but I do care about you." Crystal looked away and could feel tears forming in her eyes. "Crystal listen to me. The Fire Princess was the one who destroyed the Disney Castle. Everyone but King and the Queen perished." Brandon waited for her reaction when he didn't get any he continues "Crystal you are the fire princess. Fire is a destroyer so you can never be with them."

"No. You are lying to me." Crystal cried.

"Tell me why would I lie? If you don't believe me you can ask your friends" Crystal didn't say anything instead she cried silently. "After you eat your breakfast I'll give you back to your friends. You can ask them then but afterwards you're coming back to me." Crystal wiped away her tears and nodded silently. She prayed in her heart that what Brandon said was a lie. Erica came back with food and placed it on the table in front of her. She cast a worried glance to her but disappeared before her cousin yells at her.

* * *

An hour later Brandon and Crystal finally arrived at Hollow Baston. "When you finish meet me at the garden."

Crystal nodded. Then he disappeared and Crystal started walking toward Merlin's house. When she arrived in front of the house she grabbed the door knob. She took a deep breath before opening it. Everyone turned when they heard the door close and surprise was on their faces. "Crystal!!" Reeney and Stephanie yelled. They ran up and hugged her. "We are so glad you aren't hurt!!" Reeney yelled. Reeney noticed something was wrong since Crystal didn't yell at her for screaming. They got off and realized that she had a sad look on her face. "Is something wrong Crystal?" Crystal didn't answer her instead she looked away. "Crystal?" Stephanie asked. She place her hand on Crystal arms and Crystal swatted it away. Everyone was surprised at her action and Stephanie asked "Crystal? What's wrong? Why are you acting this way?" Stephanie asked. Crystal didn't answer instead she turned her head toward Riku. "Did King Mickey order you to look after me because I'm the Fire Princess?"

"How do you know?" Riku asked surprised.

"Brandon told me. He said that I was destined to go to the dark side and that you guys only became my friend so that you can keep an eye on me." She looked away angry and continued "He also said that the Fire Princesses was the cause of the destruction of Disney Castle. Did you know that I was the Fire Princess?"

Riku nodded. "Yeah. King Mickey told me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry Crystal. Its not that I didn't want to tell you. Its just that King Mickey and I agree that it is safer for you to not know."

"So you just pretended to not know. I hate those type of people!" Crystal yelled and ran out of the house. Her friends followed her and they were led toward the garden. When they arrived Brandon was there standing in front of Crystal. "Crystal!! No!!" Kairi yelled. Crystal ignored her and took Brandon's hand. "She already chose her path so leave her alone." Brandon said.

"Crystal why are you doing this!?" Reeney cried. Crystal didn't answer her and Reeney yelled "Answer me!!"

"I just don't want to be in pain anymore." Crystal whispered but loud enough for Reeney to hear.

"So you are going to run away!? Do you actually think that darkness will actually save you from pain!?" Crystal didn't answer her and Reeney yelled "Crystal!!"

"Brandon can we please go?" Crystal asked

Brandon nodded. Then a black hole appeared and engulf the two figures into it. Reeney started running toward it and yelled "Crystal!!" Tears ran down her cheeks as she saw her friend's sad face and whispered "I'm sorry." Then both figure disappeared and Reeney fell on her knees crying. "Crystal..." Stephanie whispered.

* * *

ooo Crystal finally joined the dark side. What will happen to her friends now that Crystal is on the dark side. What will happened to Crystal? Will she regret the decision she made and go back or will she start hating her friends? Well you have to stay tune to the next chapter to find out!!

-Crystal


	9. Chapter 9 Chat Between Friends

Here is Chapter 9. Apologize for the short chapter but o well.

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Chapter 9

Crystal sat on her bed with a book in her hand. It has been a day since she found out the truth and for some reason she couldn't hate her friends. She heard a knock on the door and said "Come in." The door opened and Erica came into the room. Crystal looked up from her book and asked "What's wrong Erica?"

"Nothing really. I just want company. Brandon and Eric are training and they don't want me with them." Crystal set her book down on the night stand next to her and motion her to sit. Erica walked over and sat down. She had a feeling that Erica wanted something from her and she said "I sense that something is troubling you. Care to tell?"

"Well I just wanted to ask if you really wanted to leave your friends."

Crystal looked away and said "Its better this way." Erica sense that she didn't want to talk about it so she decided to change the subject. "Hey Crystal. Do you want to go to the club with me?"

"Why?"

"Well I want to go so bad but neither Eric or Brandon wants to go with em. They say it is a waste of time. Please??" She made a puppy dog face and Crystal started laughing. "You haven't change Erica."

"So will you go? Please?"

"Sure. You know I can't say no to you."

"Yay!! You are the best Crystal!!" She exclaimed as she hugged her

"I no." Crystal giggled.

"What is going on here?" Both girls turned around and saw Brandon leaning against the doorframe. "Hi Brandon!" Erica exclaimed.

"You seem to be in a happy mood."

"That's because Crystal agreed to go to the club with me."" I don't get you girls. Why do you want to go to the club soo badly?"

"Well it's the only way to get the guys." Erica winked at Crystal.

Crystal started laughing and said "That's the spirit!!"

* * *

"Reeney! King Mickey want everyone in the living room. We are having a meeting." Leon yelled through the door. Reeney lazily got off her bed and walked toward the door. She opened the door and together the two of them walked toward the living room. Silence fell between them and Leon didn't know what to say to cheer Reeney up. After the event she was really depressed and she didn't really understand why Crystal left them. They continued to walk in silence and finally they arrived in the living room. Everyone as there and was waiting for Leon and Reeney. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting." Leon leaned against the wall while Reeney walked toward the sofa and sat down. "Let's begin now that everyone is here. From what Sora reported Crystal gave herself to the darkness and now the battle has just begun. If Brandon releases her powers she can destroy this whole world so we have to stop them before it happens." Reeney's and Stephanie's hand moved to an fist at the mention of Crystal's name. "I don't understand why you guys want her dead. She is just an teenager. That is probably why she left us." Reeney stated. Tears fell down her cheeks and landed on her legs. "Reeney…" Stephanie whispered.

"I just don't get it. Why her!?" Reeney yelled. Everyone's face was replace with sadness and Stephanie wrapped her arms around the middle school girl. Reeney place her face on Stephanie's shoulders and continued crying.

* * *

"Zexion I want you to go retrieve the Fire Princess and bring her here. Take Demyx with you." Xenmas ordered.

Zexion nodded. He left the room and headed toward Demyx's room. When he arrived he kicked the door down and grabbed Demyx. "Come the Superior wants us to retrieve the Fire Princess."

"Wait. You are getting the wrong guy!"

"Shut up." Then a black hole appeared and Zexion dragged Demyx into it.

Please review!! I'll really appreciate it. I'll have more time to write the next chapter since it is an four day weekend!! yay!! Anyway what would happen in the next? Well stay tune to find out!!


	10. Chapter 10 Kidnapped

Chapter 10

Hey sorry for the long wait!! I was really busy with an huge debate project and didn't get done till yesterday. I won't be able to update much since PSAT is this Saturday. Well here is chapter 10 hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 10

Reeney was in the garden sitting on the bench and watched the flowers swayed. It has been a week since Crystal joined the dark side and she missed her a lot. She started thinking of the times that she was with Crystal and their other friends Kelley. A tear came down her face. A voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned around. "Reeney!! Sora said there is a mission for us!!" Stephanie yelled. Reeney quickly whipped the tears away and stood up. She ran toward her friend and met up with her at the gate. "Something happen?"

"A new world and he said that Organization 13 is causing trouble."

Reeney nodded. She followed her toward the Gummi Ship.

* * *

"Crystal its time to wake up." Brandon ordered as he shakes her body. Crystal groaned and her eyes slowly opened. She sat up and started rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Seven."

"It's too early. You know you are not supposed to wake me up until nine." Crystal whined.

"Stop whining. We have to get to Shafara. You have to stay with Erica and watch the house."

Crystal moaned before getting up and walked toward her closet. She picked out and black skirt that went up to her mid thighs and a blue shirt. Brandon left her room and she quickly dressed. She grabbed her stockings and put them on before slipping into her boots. She ran toward the bathroom and quickly combed her hair. After she was done she put on her jacket that past a little below the chest and ran downstairs. When she arrived she saw Brandon and Eric waiting for her by the door. When Brandon noticed her he ordered "Do not go out of this house. You understand?"

Crystal nodded.

"Let's go Eric."

Eric nodded. Then the two boys left the house and Crystal went to look for Erica.

* * *

"It looks like those two brats left the house." Zexion said.

"I'm telling you Zexion. I am not made for this job."

"Shut up." Zexion started for the door and Demyx followed him reluctantly. He rang the door bell and they heard a girl yelled "Coming!!" The door opened and a redhead appeared. She asked "May I help you?"

"Yes."

"Erica who is it?" Crystal appeared by the door and both men eyes fell on her. Zexion grinned. "So you are the fire princess."

Crystal alarmed that they knew and snarled "Who are you?"

"My name is Zexion and this is Demyx. We are here to take you home."

"Home? I don't have a home." Zexion pushed Erica and she hit her head on the wall. "Erica!!" She ran toward her and kneels down.

"I'm fine."

Crystal turned her heard toward Zexion and snarled "Do you have any manners?"

"Sorry I don't. Maybe you can teach me?"

"I'll be happy to." Her key blade appeared in her hand and charged forward. Zexion blocked it. Crystal growled and a smirk appeared on Zexion's face. Crystal ferociously attacked Zexion and each out her attack was either block or dodged. Crystal growled in anger and annoyance. "Do not let your anger take over or you won't win that way."

"Shut up!" She continued to attack and before she knows it she was on the ground coughing up blood. Zexion grabbed her hair and whispered "Your full powers will soon be awakened."

"Leave her alone!!" Erica grabbed the pole beside her and charged forward. Before she reached him an force sent her towards the walls. Her back and head collided with the wall hard and fell unconscious. "Erica! Let me go you jerk!!" Crystal struggled to get loose from his grasp and Zexion knocked her out. Crystal fell into his arms and Zexion carried her bridal style. "Let's go."


	11. Chapter 11 The Anklet

Here is chapter 11!! hope you like it!! Today is PSAT which I really hate. Wish I don't have 2 take it but my ma wants me too soo I have to. Im totally going to fail it.

* * *

Chapter 11

Crystal woke up and found herself on a bed with her hands and legs tied up. The room was small but what surprising about it was it was dirty but well decorated. The walls were plain but paintings were place on there. There was a small chair place by the left wall. Crystal's back started to hurt and she groaned in pain. Crystal struggled to sit up right and her hair fell over her face. "I see that you are awake." Axel said. Crystal looked up and glared at him. "Axel." He was carrying a tray of food and place it in front of her. Crystal looked at it and Axel said "Eat. Then we go see the Superior."

"No. You probably poisoned it."

"Don't worry we got orders to not kill you." Axel stated. Crystal continued to glare at him and Axel sighed. He bent down and grabbed a roll and ripped it in half. He took a bite and said "See? Nothing."

"I don't want any. I'm not hungry."

"You are really stubborn." Axel sighed. "Fine we go see the Superior now." An portal appeared and he picked her up. Crystal yelled "Put me down!!" Axel ignored her and stepped into the portal. Once they were in the portal everything grew dark and Crystal thought 'This is different from Brandon's.' Then a light appeared and they arrived in a room. "I brought her Superior."

"Good Axel." Axel placed her on the sofa and Xenmas asked "I hoped that you are comfortable."

Crystal didn't answer instead she asked "What are you going to do with me?"

"We will just use you to help us find the mysterious anklet that seems to give us hearts."

"Hearts? You guys don't have hearts?"

"Yes. We are Nobodies without hearts. That is enough for today. Tomorrow is a big day so I want you to sleep well. Axel take her to her room."

Axel nodded. He walked over to Crystal and picked her up before leaving the room. He walked down the halls toward the stairs and Crystal noticed that the walls everywhere were all white. She was tired of it so she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Brandon and Eric finally arrived in front of their house and saw that the door was opened. "what did those girls do?" Brandon mumbled. They walked into the house and saw that the house was a mess. "Erica!!" Brandon yelled. No answer was heard and the boys started walked toward the living room. Brandon looked around and saw Erica on the floor unconcious. "Erica!!" Brandon yelled as he ran toward her and kneeled down. He turned her over and yelled "Erica!! Erica!!" Erica started to moan and her eyes slowly opened. "Brandon?"

"What happened?"

"Crystal!!" She said as she quickly sat up but she fell back into Brandon's arms.

"what happened to Crystal?"

"Well these two men attacked and they took Crystal away."

"Damn! Its Organization 13! Those bastards!"

"Oraganization 13?" Brandon carried Erica to the sofa and placed her on it. "Go to sleep. We'll be right back."

Erica nodded.

* * *

"Crystal! Wake up!!" Demyx yelled.

"Go away!!"

"I won't until you wake up."

"I told you to go away you water obsess freak!!" Okay she is not a morning person.

"Zexion help me."

:"No I rather keep my body in one piece thank you."

'Smart man.' Crystal thought.

"Axel?"

"Nope."

"Fine." Then he summoned his sitar and dumped water on her. Crystal screamed and jumped out of bed. "DEMYX!!" Demyx started running and she started chasing him. Axel grabbed her arm and she yelled "Let me go Axel. I'll kill that bastard!!"

Axel leaned toward my ear and whispered "Don't kill him okay?"

Crystal nodded. Axel let her go and Crystal continued chasing him. When she caught up with him she jumped on him and both fell to the ground. Crystal started beating him up and Axel started laughing. Crystal finally stopped and got off Demyx. His face was cover with blood and had two black eyes. "That is what you get for messing with me." Crystal stated. Then Xenmas appeared and saw Demyx face. "Do I want to know why?"

"Good morning Superior." Axel and Zexion said in unison.

Xenmas ignored Demyx and turned his head toward Axel and said "I want you to take Crystal to Agrabah. There are reports that the anklet might be there."

Axel nodded.

"I need to change first."

"You can just go like that." Axel said

"Do you want me to catch a cold!?"

Axel sighed. "Just hurry up." Crystal ran ack into her room and went to her closet. She picked out an black skirt with a blue shirt that said princess in white letterings. She quickly dress and put on her boots that went up to her knees. She quickly combed her hair and grabbed her red jacket.

* * *

"I don't get why we are here. There is no heartless or whatever." Reeney complained.

"King Mickey said that the anklet is here. We have toget it before they do."

"Omfg. This is really annoying." Suddenly a black portal appeared and two figures appeared. "Crystal!!" Reeney yelled. Crystal looked up and saw her friends standing in front of them. "Why are you with the Organization? I thought you are with Brandon."

"Its none of your buisness." She snapped as she summoned her keyblade.

"Crystal we don't want to fight you!" Stephanie cried.

"Then let us get the anklet without you guys disturbing us."

"Too bad. We can't let that happen Crystal." Riku said. An keyblade appeared in his hand and he charged forward. "Riku!! Stop!!" Reeney and Stephanie yelled. Axel got out of her way and Crystal got into her fighting stance, waiting for his attack. Riku swung his keyblade and Crystal blocked it. "Crystal I know you don't want to do this." Crystal didn't answer instead she attacked and Riku dodged it. "Crystal!! Riku!!" Reeney yelled. She started running toward them but Axel blocked her and said "I'll be your opponent."


	12. Chapter 12 Battle Between Friends

Here is chapter 12. hope u guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters.

* * *

Chapter 12

"Axel why are you interfering?" Reeney yelled.

"This is Riku's and Crystal's fight only so I'll be your opponent." Reeney growled at him and her key blade. Axel summoned his weapon and the battle began. Reeney ferousiously attacked him and Axel blocked her attacks. She kept attacking not giving him a chance to attack. Axel growled and kicked her in the stomach. She fell to the ground and the key blade fell beside her. "Reeney!!" Stephanie cried. She grabbed an arrow and notched it with her bow and aimed it at Axel. She let go of the string and the arrow flew and Axel dodged it by an inch.

Riku blocked Crystal's attacked and grasped her key blade. "Crystal please stop this. I don't want to fight you." Riku said.

"Don't blame me. Blame fate."

"Crystal you are not the only one that was consumed by darkness but I got out of it thanks to my friends and you will too. Don't say it is your destiny to join the darkness because it is not. Destiny can be changed. I know inside you that you don't want to go against your friends."

"Shut up!! I hate them. I hate all of you. You guys never cared about me!!" Riku took this chance and kicked her hard and she let go of the key blade. She fell to her knees with her arms covering her stomach. She groaned in pain and Riku asked "Crystal do you know that Reeney cried everynight because of you?" Crystal eyes grew wide with surprised and Riku continued "She always wished that you wouldn't suffered anymore and regret that you two ever came here." Tears started to form in Crystal eyes and Riku asked "Do you actually think that we don't care about you?" Crystal cried silently and her body started to shake. Riku walked up to her and grabbed her arm. He pulled her toward him and wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry on his chest.

"Axel!! Get out of our way!!" Kairi yelled as she attacked him. Axel dodged and took the chance to kick her on the stomach. Kairi coughed up blood and fell on her knees. Reeney growled and charged forward and attacked him from behind but he dodged again and grabbed her arm. He threw her toward the wall and blood came out of her mouth. She fell to the floor groaning in painand Stephanie ran up to her calling her name. "Why do you want Crystal so badly?"

"Because she holds the key in making us whole again."

"You monsters will never have a heart!!" Kairi yelled. "How can you with all the things that you done?"

"That is a little harsh don't you think?"

"Kairi speaks the truth with you doing soo many horrible things you can never have a heart." Stephhanie stated. She was still kneeling besides Reeney trying to help her up.. Axel growled in anger and was about to attack when two figures caught his eyes. Riku appeared with Crystal crying in his arms and Axel cursed before diappearing into darkness. "Crystal!!" Stephanie cried. She helped Reeney up before running toward her friend. "Is she alright Riku?"

"She'll be fine. Let's take her back to the Gummi ship."

Stephanie nodded.

They finally arrived at Hollow Baston and Riku place Crystal on his bed before leaving the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry it took a long time for me to update. I AM SOO SORRY! School is being a pain in the butt rite now and my life ain't going smoothly either, Anywho I reli need a beta reader so if any of you lovely people want to be one for me then PM me! I'll love you guys forever! Well I hope you enjoy chapter 13!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts! It belong to their owners!**

* * *

Chapter 13 Reunion with Friends

"Its already been a week and she stil hasn't waken up yet." Reeney stated with concern in her eyes.

"Don't worry. She will wake up soon. She is just tired." Tifa said. The girls were sitting beside the bed and watching Crystal sleep. "I know but she should be awake by now." Reeney said. Then they noticed Crystals fingers started to move and Reeney mumbled "Crystal?" Crystal slowly opened her eyes and saw Reeney and Tifa sitting beside her. " Hey." Crystal whispered. Reeney threw her arms around Crystal's neck and started crying. "Thank goodness you are okay! I was soo worried about you!" Reeney cried.

"Sorry." Crystal whispered, as she wrapped her arms around Reeney's waist. Kairi came in with a bucket in her hands with Riku following clos behind her. When they notice that she was awake relief filled their eyes. "I'm glad that you're okay. You had us worried there." Kairi said.

"Sorry. How long was I asleep?" Crystal asked softly.

"About a week." Reeney replied, as she got off of her. Crystal sat up and leaned against the wall. "Do you need anything Crystal? A drink or something to eat?" Reeney asked.

"Ywah. Can you go get me something to drink please?"

"Sure!" Reeney got up and ran out of the room. Tifa stood up and said bye to Crystal before leaving the room. "Are you sure you are alright now?" Riku asked.

Crystal nodded smiling.

"Kairi can you leave for a moment so I can talk to Crystal in private?"

Kairi nodded. Riku and Crystal watched her get up and walked toward the door. Once she was out of sight Riku turned his attention back to Crystal. "Crystal, you have to tell me what's going on." Riku stated.

Crystal looked away and said, "I don't want to."

"Crystal, we can't help you if you won't tell us what is happening in your life."

"I don't need your help. I can take care of myself."

"Fine." Riku sighed. "I won't force you to tell me if you don't want to but I am here if you need someone to talk to." He stood up and left the room. Crystal could feel tears forming in her eyes and pulled her knees to her chest before burying her face between her legs. Then she started to cry softly.

* * *

Reeney heard the soft cries coming from the room and was about to go in. Someone grabbed her arm before she could even open the door. She turned around and Riku shook his head, "Leave her alone. She need this cry."

Reeney nodded reluctantly before following Riku back to the living room.

* * *

The next day Crystal woke up and got out of bed. She started toward the door before opening it and stepped out of the room. She closed the door behind her and started down the stairs. When she reached at the bottom she was tackled down by Reeney. They fell with a loud thud and Reeney yelled "Good morning Crystal!"

"Stop yelling at my ear Reeney! Sooner or later I'm going to become deaf and it will be all your fault!" Reeney got of her and helped Crystal up. "Glad to have you back Crystal." Stephanie smiled.

"Yeah..." Crystal whispered. Then the computer started beeping and Sora ran toward it, "Looks like Organization 13 is starting trouble again."

"Is it in a new world?" Kairi asked.

"Nope. They are in Breaking Dawn."

"Okay lets get going then." Riku said. "Crystal you should stay here you are still recovering."

Crystal shook her head "No. I'm going. Something or someone is calling me there. I don't know who or what but I'm going to find out." There was determination in Crystal eyes and everyone knew that nothing they say will change their mind. "Okay but you are staying close to me." Riku said.

"I'm not a little kid."

"If you don't agree then you are not going." Riku said.

"Fine." Crystal said reluctantly. Then they left toward the Gummi ship and headed toward Breaking Dawn.

* * *

**AN: Okay soo my brain is dead since I havent been sleeping well thanks to school. High School really sucks. Anyway I don't know how many chapters are going to be in this story since I didn't relli think of the ending yet but I know someone will die. (I wonder who?) Also more characters will be introduce I hope. Anywho sorry for the looooooong update hope you guys will forgive me. I'll try to update more often but I'm not promising you that I can since SAT's are coming up for me... *Sigh* Please R & R!!**

**Thanks to**

**Joey's mine**

**Charmane**

**CrystalEarth**

**Twilight Eads  
**


	14. Author note

ok I m a horrible person. I havent updated in months and when I do update it is an author note... I reli m srry but I juss dnt no wat 2 write next. I'm having a MAJOR writers block. *sigh* Also I'm thinking of rewriting this story iono yet tho. Well if u guys have any ideas I will greatly appreciate it. I will give you a cookie or u can b a character in my story... iono. Well g2g so tata 4 now....


	15. Author note 2

Author note

Just to tell you guys the rewrite of Fire and Ice is up! It called The Darkness. Yeah I know the title sucks but I'll think of a better one so as of now it will have to do. I say rewrite but it more of a new story since it has a total new plotline and I hope that you will enjoy it! Please read and review!


End file.
